ml98_bntmfandomcom-20200215-history
Bratz Next Top Model, Cycle 2
Bratz Next Top Model Cycle 2, which premiered on December 4th, 2011, is the second season of Bratz Next Top Model hosted by MizzLotte98, which aims to find the next top doll model. The cycle's catch-phrase was "13 girls: who will be on top?" This season featured a cast of 13 contestants. The international destination for this cycle was Rio de Janerio, Brazil. The winner won a contract with ECLIPSE Models, a fashion spread within Bratz Magazine, and a cosmetics campaign with BratzGirl Cosmetics. This is is the first cycle to have multiple judges, and a mentor. The winner was 16-year-old Alex Amore. Episodes Casting Week First aired on December 4, 2011 The final 13 girls were introduced. The cast included 4 Monster High models and 9 Bratz models. This was also the first episode where co-judge Sasha was introduced. The girls' first photo shoot was also announced: "Flowers". Week 1 First aired on December 11, 2011 Each model was assigned a different type of flower they needed to incorporate into their photos. Mary J, Alice and Frankie did not send their photos in and were in the bottom three. Frankie was eliminated. *'First call-out:' Payton Miller *'Bottom three:' Mary J Banks, Alice Logan & Frankie Stein *'Eliminated:' Frankie Stein Week 2 First aired on December 18, 2011 Each model was asked to pick their favourite female celebrity and to replicate a photo of them, including background, clothing, pose and hairstyle. Alice didn't send her photo in for a second week running, and she was eliminated. *'First call-out: 'Alexia Lorenz *'Bottom two: '''Kalissa Garner & Alice Logan *'Eliminated: Alice Logan Week 3 (Christmas Special) First aired on December 25, 2011 The Christmas episode featured Jasmine Badeau as a co-judge, as well as the models' mentor. The girl with top photo this week also won the cover of the fashion magazine Beauty in POISE (created by LolaAyou, the face behind Jasmine). The girls had to portray "High Fashion Christmas" in their photos. Kalissa was sent home due to a consistently low performance in the competition. *'First call-out: 'Alexia Lorenz *'Botton two: '''Melody Heart & Kalissa Garner *'Eliminated: 'Kalissa Garner Week 4 ''First aired on January 1, 2012 In Week 4, the models were tasked to portray a natural disaster in their photos. This photo shoot was based upon one from America's Next Top Model, Cycle 11. Mary J decided to quit the competition this week and so there was no elimination. Coral also did not send her photo in. * 'First call-out: 'Alexia Lorenz *'Quit: '''Mary J Banks Week 5 ''First aired on January 8, 2012 In Week 5, the girls had to portray the 1950s in their photo whilst advertising something from the modern day. Alex got top photo this week and advertised a laptop. Charlotte was sent home because she did not send her photo in. *'First call-out: 'Alex Amore *'Bottom two: '''Kiki De Papyus & Charlotte Case *'Eliminated: 'Charlotte Case Week 6 ''First aired on January 15, 2012 In Week 6, each model was assigned one of the eight planets in our solar system to portray. Kiki decided to quit the competition this week, and Alexia won top photo. *'First call-out: 'Alexia Lorenz *'Quit: '''Kiki De Papyus Week 7 ''First aired on January 29, 2012 In Week 7, the girls were assigned one of the 7 Deadly Sins to portray. Coral decided to quit the competition this week, and Alex won top photo. *'First call-out: 'Alex Amore *'''Quit: Coral Streak Week 8 First aired on February 5, 2012 Week 8 was Cycle 2's biggest fail. Only two models sent their photo in, and two models quit the competition. The theme for this week was "Underwater Goddesses", and the models had to pose underwater. Macy and Melody quit the competition, whilst Payton didn't send her photo in and LaurenJade sent her photo in late. To the judges, it didn't seem fair to appoint top photo and so Alex and Alexia shared first place. *'First call-out: 'Alex Amore & Alexia Lorenz *'Quit: '''Macy Jones & Melody Heart The Final 4 ''First aired on February 10, 2012 This episode was a recap episode on what had happened in the Cycle so far. Week 9 First aired on February 12, 2012 In Week 9, the final 4 models were each assigned a different animal to portray in their photos. All of the girls sent their photos in. Alex was awarded top photo for portraying a tiger, and Payton and LaurenJade found themselves in the bottom two. In the end, LaurenJade went home for failing to present a photo that impressed the judges. *'First call-out:' Alex Amore *'Bottom two: '''LaurenJade Mae & Payton Miller *'Eliminated:' LaurenJade Mae The Finale (Part 1) ''First aired on February 26, 2012 Part 1 of the finale showed Alex, Alexia and Payton compete in their photo shoot for BratzGirl Cosmetics. Alex was awarded top photo because she "glittered and shined" but Alexia and Payton found themselves in the bottom two. In the end, it was Payton who went home. LolaAyou guest judged. *'First call-out:' Alex Amore *'Bottom two: 'Alexia Lorenz & Payton Miller *'Eliminated:' Payton Miller The Finale (Part 2) First aired on February 26, 2012 Alex & Alexia flew to Rio de Janerio, Brazil to take part in their final 2 runway challenge. Payton also did this challenge, but it was not shown in the video. Sasha did not judge the final 2, but it was LolaAyou who helped to decide. After deliberation, it was announced that Alex Amore would be Bratz Next Top Model. *'Final 2: '''Alex Amore & Alexia Lorenz *'Bratz Next Top Model: Alex Amore Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries Call-out order *Violet = The contestant was eliminated *Lime green = The contestant won *Teal = The contestant quit the competition *Episode 1 was the introduction of the cast. *Episode 10 was a recap episode. Photo Shoot Guide *'''Episode 2 Photo shoot: "Flowers" *'Episode 3 Photo shoot:' "Celebrities" *'Episode 4 Photo shoot:' "High Fashion Christmas" *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '"Natural Disasters" *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: '"1950s" *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: '"Planets" *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: '"7 Deadly Sins" *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '"Underwater Goddesses" *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '"Animal Queenz" *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: '''BratzGirl Cosmetics "Glitter and Shine" Eyeshadow ad *'Episode 13 Runway: '''"Live" runway in Rio de Janerio Judges *MizzLotte98 - Creator, Host and Main Judge *Sasha - Co-Judge *Jasmine Badeau (3 episodes only) - Co-Judge Other Crew Members *Jasmine Badeau - Winner of Cycle 1, Mentor See Also * Cycle 3 Category:Cycles